Just a game
by MissJadaa
Summary: Rarity volunteers for the 5th Hunger Games, but what she doesn't realize is that, no matter how hard she trains, there is always someone stronger than her. She falls in love with a boy she could never be with, she makes an alliance that she could never stay in. And she breaks a promise she could never keep.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, Hello, Hello! This is my second fanfic... YAY! I hope you all really like it. Oh and by the way... Just between you and I... *whispers* I do not own the hunger games.**

****My blonde hair isn't unnatural. Its all but rare here in district one. But my violet eyes are. They are all but common. My name is Rarity Mare. I am 18 years old, and I am volunteering for the 5th Annual Hunger Games. I have been training since they were announced. I am skilled with most weapons, but I like my battle hammers. Right now, I am sleeping. Dreaming of winning the games. As I will.

I want to keep dreaming, but somebody shakes me away. "Rarity!" The person says. I decide to scare the living daylights out of the person. I sit bolt upright with a giant smile on my face and scream out "YES!" It seems to be my sister Loom. She screams and falls onto the floor.

"Rarity!" She screams out again. I ignore her, and smirk. But she still sits there on the carpet.

When I see she isn't going to move, I pick her up in a cradle and carry her out. She thrashes and squirms, but still isn't strong enough. I chuckle and throw her into her room.

I walk back into mine, lock the door, and get ready for the reaping today. I put on a white blouse, and a high-waited pink pencil skirt. I find my amethyst and slip it onto my neck. My shoes are simple flat white shoes. I leave my blonde hair down and put on a pink headband.

When I am satisfied, I leave my bedroom and head down to the kitchen. Loom is already there, glaring daggers at me. She wears a strapless black dress that flows to her ankles. Her hair is in a sleek ponytail.

"Gonna kill me with your eyes, Loom the Gloom?" I ask, barely stifling my laugh. She turns to our mother who is cooking breakfast.

"Mother, Rarity is teasing me again!" She complains.

Really, just really! She is still complaining like that.

"Really Loom? Really?" I ask.

My mother turns to face us, she has a bruise on her cheek, and a cut on her forehead. Loom and I gasp in unison.

**Sorry its short guys! But I still hope you enjoyed it :) I must sleep now! **

**Love you all so very much!**

**Xoxo, Jada.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hihi :) Sorry for not updating, I was just waiting for Christmas to blow over... And it was damn amazing! I got Lady Gaga's perfume Fame... Its freaking amazing! Anyways, enjoy :)**

"Mother. What. Happened" I say gritting through my teeth. I am extremely angry, with whoever did this.

"I..I..I Fell over." She says barely audible. But I still hear her and I don't believe her, at all. But I choose too ignore it. I need to be in good spirits for today's reaping. Today I get to volunteer. Finally.

"Okay then" Says Loom. I smirk at her and pull her ponytail and mother goes back to cooking. She finishes our food and we eat it. I look at the clock on our perfectly painted wall.

_One hour to go _I think to myself _I'd better go to the sweet shop quickly_

Going to the sweet shop before the reaping is a tradition we started with our father, after he went to work in the capitol, Loom and I carried on the tradition ourselves. I grab Looms wrist and I drag her out the door.

"Bye Mother! See you at the reaping!" I say as we walk out the door. We begin our 5 minute walk to our city train station. Thats one of the many luxuries District 1 gets. We catch the 12:30 train to the City Square. We walk to the sweet shop and buy lemon flavored hard-candy. My favorite of all time.

We walk out of the sweet shop and to the Justice Building for the reaping.

"Good Luck Rare" Says Loom as she stalks off to the 13 Year Olds section. I smirk and walk over to the 18 Year Olds Section. I stand in line and smirk.

Soon enough, District 1's Escort Halice Evernit hops on stage leaving a trail of black glitter from her bright pink jumpsuit... The thing that confuses me is that there is no black glitter of any kind on her dress. I raise my eyebrows in confusion.

"Welcome, Welcome District 1, to the reaping of the 5th Annual Hunger Games!" She trills in her silly little capitol voice. A couple of people clap and cheer, but I just stand indifferently, And... Uh... Smirk. Like normally.

"Ladies First?" Asks Halice rhetorically. She hops over to the females glass bowl, and takes literally 5 minutes to pick out the females names.

"Peridot Weave!" She calls out. A small 13 year old girl steps out from the crowd. She seems surprised and weak, and tries to hide it with an smirk. I roll my eyes and step forward before she has a chance to get to the stage. "I Volunteer!" I yell and march to the stage.

"And whats your name dear?" Halice asks. "Rarity Amethyst Mare" I answer and give a sweet smile. She nods and titters over to the Male's reaping bowl. She picks out a slip of paper "Daze Riverez" She trills. A tall boy stalks out from the 16 year old's section. He is quite muscular, but he couldn't take me down with two arms.

His face is indifferent as he walks up. He glares at me and in return I give him a sarcastic, sweet smile which causes him to focus his glare on the paper slip in Halice's dainty fingers. I think he is trying to scare the paper... We shake hands and we are ushered into our beautiful Justice Building.

A peacekeeper leads me into my private room. I sit and wait for my family and friends to come. Surprisingly my best friend Rubie is the first to visit. The name Rubie suits her as she died her hair ruby red. She runs over to me and hugs me.

"I know your going to win Rarity, but I don't want to face the fact that you might lose." She says. I smile brightly at her to reassure here.

"Don't worry Bee!" I say using her nickname "I will win."

"I know Tee! Oh and I almost forgot, I brought you a present. An amethyst ring. You can slide it on to your necklace." She says and hands me the ring. Its stunning. It has a silver band with a small bow on the front encrusted with amethyst and diamond. On the inside my name is engraved and encrusted with minute sized rubies.

"Oh. Wow" I am stunned from how stunning it is. "It's beautiful! Thank-you so much!" I slide it onto my necklace and hug Rubie. She kisses me on the cheeks and ducks out. The next to arrive are my family, Loom and mother. Loom smirks from the doorway and mother rushes over to hug me first. "Bring Honor to our district, Okay Rare?" She says and I nod in return. "I'm not coming home without that victors crown" I say. Loom hugs me and gives me a charm. Its a beautiful charm might I say. It is completely sterling silver. The charm is the letter 'R'. It is plain, but beautiful. Before I know it, they leave.

The next visitor surprises me. Calvern Laurentis. My ex-boyfriend. He is a rich, stuck-up jerk.

"I want to get back together." He says in his posh voice. I smirk and stand up so I am at least 1 centimeter away from his face. I tilt my head as if I am going to kiss him. But I don't. I raise my hand and slap him across the face. "We are never getting back together." I sit back down on the velvet couch, as he leaves with his shoulders slouched in defeat. I laugh maniacally as he does.

**Its short again, I know... I hoped you liked it though oh and Merry Christmas :) I love you all so much :) Please review as well :)**

**Xoxo, Jada.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What skills do you have?" Asks Wedla, our Mentor. She won the games 2 years ago, when I was 16. Her strategy was to hide in a place where no one could find her, but she could see them perfectly. She used her blowgun to pick the tributes off.

"I can wrestle, I guess." Daze says proudly. I just smirk and begin my list of skills "I am trained with spears, knifes, hatchets, axes, battle hammers, the bow and arrow, hand-to-hand combat, the sickle and nearly every other weapon, I can also climb trees, identify plants, heal, swim, hunt and fish." I say leaving everyone awe-struck.

Daze glares at me, and I scowl back at him. I pick up a small purple fruit, about the size of a orange and skin like a peach. I sink my white teeth into it, and the purple juice flows down my chin. Its tastes sweet and tart. I wonder what it is though, so I ask. "What is this?" I hold up the fruit in front of Halice's face.

"That is a cramoisi* sweetheart." Halice answers. Well its delicious, so I continue to tear the crimson and purple flesh away. I declare that I am finished eating, and go to get ready for the capitol. After all, we will be there in a hour. I go to my room, and open the closet. There are rows of clothes, but I choose out a strapless grey dress, with a sweetheart neckline that is snug and finishes above my knee. I slip on a pair of strappy silver heels. I leave my hair as it is, and draw on some crimson red lipstick.

I walk out the door of my room, and make my way to the television. I turn to one of the red-headed servants and ask for a cup of coffee. I sit down on a couch, and cross one leg over the other. I turn on the television and a bubbly Keenen Flickerman pops up on the screen, along with Peridos Templesmith. They are talking about the odds of the tributes winning.

"Have you seen that gorgeous girl from District 1? Rarity? She seems like she has a strong chance! After all, she did volunteer for that little girl." I smirk at the conversation going on, after all, its about me!

"RARITY! RAAARRRITTTYYY!" Calls a squeaky voice, and I know its Halice. I ignore her for the first five minutes, but a tall shining building comes in to sight. The Capitol. I rush to the window, and look at the beautiful buildings of the city. The avox whom I ordered the coffee from, rushes in with the beverage, and hands it to me. I sip on it slowly while looking out the window. I notice how the sun light catches perfectly on the shiny, glass surfaces of the sky scrapers.

I start to see the people of the city, walking about. One of them has spiky, neon green hair, and another is wearing an outfit made of colors I have never even seen before. The train begins to slow, and the cheers begin. I find Halice, and when I do, she scowls at me. She grabs my wrist and leads me over to stand next to Daze. I put on my best smile and begin to wave at the reporters as the doors open. The shrieks of excitement deafen me, but I withstand it. I blow kisses into the crowd, as we are ushered away. I hear the screams of my name, and the reporters wanting comment. I just keep walking.

(At the Remake Center)

I got to skip the full body waxing, because I always got it done at home. It doesn't mean I skipped the fowl smelling baths. They had me sit in a dark green liquid that bubbled, and reminded me of a swamp. It was disgusting. My prep team consists of 3 girls who look exactly the same with bright yellow hair, pink eyelashes, orange lipstick and a slight tint of green to their skin. It scares me. But they are actually really nice, by the time I am almost done my baths, we are gossiping about the other districts. I realize I haven't even watched the reapings yet. "Do you guys think we can watch the reaping?" I ask, and point to a television in the corner. They nod, and one of them, who's name is Relic pops up and turns it on.

I watch the television as I volunteer, and Daze is reaped. District 2 is interesting, as a 14 year old girl with black hair and amber eyes is reaped, I think her name is Tiera, and a 15 year old boy who is blonde with grey eyes is reaped. His name is Race. The girl seems strong, and talented. I don't see anyone else slightly significant until District 12, where a 12 year old girl is reaped. She looks exactly like me, only smaller. She has the same violet eyes, and bouncy blonde hair. I pay attention to her. She keeps her eyes focused, and steady. Now I know that I have to protect her. At whatever costs. Her name is December Reach. I make a mental note to have her as an ally. The boy is my age. With his dark brown hair and grey eyes, he is quite attractive. I don't catch his name though.

"Gosh, what a bunch this year!" Squeals one of the girls, who's name is Jorda. Well I can't wait to kill them all and get out of here. But something clicks, and I know I can't even imagine touching the small girl from 12. But I know I can't hurt the boy either. I just don't know why.

"Oh, Time up! Davineth is ready for you!" Says Essie, the last one. I thank them and they all hop out of the room in a single file line. They seem so clueless and joyful, and their attitude is really quite funny. A man with red hair walks in. I stand up out of the chair I am in. I refused to remove the papery robe I am wearing. He takes in every aspect of my not covered body. He finally stops inspecting, and he holds out his hand for me to shake. Its my turn to inspect him. He is quite normal for a capitol person too. He is pale and muscular, wearing a simple white shirt and black trousers. I shake his hand, and give him a half smile.

"Hello." I say in greeting.

"Hello, My name is Davineth." He introduces himself "Okay, so would you like to eat?"

I shake my head, because I ate before I got here.

"No thanks, I have already eaten." I say.

"Okay, so I have your costume ready." He walks over to a small closet and pulls a black garment bag off the rack. He tells me to close my eyes, and I do as he says. I remove my robe, as he slips the dress on. Davineth guides me to a mirror, where I open my eyes. The dress is beautiful. Its a black streamline dress and it finishes at my knees. Bright white diamonds are in random places, reminding me of the night sky. It has long sleeves, and a plunging neckline. A silvery sheer cape is slipped onto my shoulders. The redheaded man sits me down and does my hair and make-up. His steady hands move along my blonde curls, twisting and brushing. He moves onto my make-up. He seems proud of his work when he is done with that. As am I. My hair is down with a seemingly braided headband along the crown of my head. The rest of my hair is stick straight, with little diamonds in the most random places. My lips are painted a silver based red, and my eyelids are in grey. _Beautiful _Is the first word to pop into my head.

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! I have been quite the busy bee these last few weeks. I will try and update more, but no promises. I hope you liked this chapter. I also need you guys to review, or I have no idea what words to feed you! I need to KNOW if you liked it or hated it. Just please review. Anyways thats all,**

**Xoxo, Jada.**

**Random Fact: Pineapple scented perfume actually smells quite nice :D**

**Random Quote: "They be climbing in yo' windows, snatching yo' people up." The Hide yo' Kids, Hide yo' Wife, Guy :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own The Hunger Games, or anything affiliated with it. The only thing that I own, are MY characters, and my characters alone.**

(( At the chariot place ))

"See something you like Riverez?" I say smirking, while he drools at my beauty. I see him looking at my chest, and decide to snap him out of it. I clap my hands loudly in front of his face, and he comes out of his stare.

"My eyes are up here Daze, not down there!" I joke, and he takes it seriously. Idea alert! I should make him think that he is in trouble. I put my hands on my hips and glare at him.

"Oh... Um... S-s-or-ry" He says, surprising me.

"He talks!" I exclaim and other tributes turn to look at me. I flip my hair over my shoulder and ignore them. He begins a glaring contest with me, and with the right amount of squinting and intimidation, I win. He looks away and goes to tend to the horses.

I see the pair from twelve chatting with their escort. This is the perfect time to introduce myself.

I stroll over to their chariot, and stand in front of them. I smile sweetly and hold out my hand for the girl to shake, "My names Rarity, Rarity Amethyst Mare, and you are December? Am I right?" I ask. She seems startled by the way I look like her, but older. She shakes my hand softly and nods, I see that she looks intimidated by me.

"Don't worry, I wanted to be allies with you. What do you say?" I ask her, a look of relief comes across her face, and a small smile curves on her lips.

"Of course!" She exclaims excitedly. Of course she would be excited. She has more of a chance now then ever. She surprises me by wrapping her little arms around me, and squeezing me tight. I chuckle and peel the blonde girl off of me.

I skip away after leaving a little wave. The parade is about to begin, so I hope onto my chariot, and get a good stance. Daze steps on and gets into 'Sponsor Mode' instantly.

Our chariot starts to move slowly out of its parking spot, and towards the large gates. Cheers and screams deafen me straight away, and I can hear the cries our names. I waves and smile brightly at the people of the Capitol. Daze is doing the same. My cape is dancing in the wind, and so is Daze's, who is in a black suit, with small white diamonds in random places. Just like me. The rest of the tributes roll out, but they don't get a greeting like we did.

We finally finish in the city circle, where President Timorthon Snow will give his speech. He is on a large balcony, with important people beside him. One of the people is his son Coriolanus Snow, who is to be the future president of Panem. I heard Coriolanus plays with poison a lot. President Snow finishes his speech, and our chariots take us away.

**I hope you liked this chapter guys, even though it was still short. But I really don't have much to write about. Oh and I will be introducing sponsor points! You can sponsor any tribute you like. And here are the ways to get sponsor points: (By the way, I will record how much you have.)**

**Review: 10 Sponsor Points**

**Giving an idea: 15 Sponsor Points**

**Giving an idea that I use: 30 Sponsor Points**

**Adding the story to your alerts and favorites: 20 Sponsor points each.**

**Giving the correct answer to my trick question at the end of the story: 25 Sponsor Points**

**Correcting a a spelling mistake: 5 Sponsor points.**

**So please try and get them, and you can send sponsor gifts to any tribute/s. The sponsor shop will open after the initial bloodbath.**

**Trick Question (For earning sponsor points): A farmer had 15 sheep, and all but 8 died. How many sheep are left? (Think carefully before answering)**

**Xoxo, Jada.**

**Random Fact: I am very sun burnt, due to the fact that I am allergic to sunscreen.**

**Random Quote: "He hit him self in the head, and made a hole, he climbed through the hole in his head, and got a unicorn!" - Some random 9 year old, who gave me a trick question, that I answered, but this was HIS answer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Here is your next chapter of J.A.G! Enjoy it! Oh and by the way... I do not own The Hunger Games, All rights go to Suzanne Collins, the amazing author, I only own my characters.**

* * *

We ride up one floor to get to our level. One. How fun. Not. Everyone is quiet on the way up, not a word. I guess Daze and I escaped the awkwardness the fastest. When our group steps out, people begin to talk, I frown in distaste at their ignorance as the door snaps shut behind us. They seem intimidated by us, mostly me though. Halice escorts us to our bedrooms, where I remove my gorgeous chariot costume, and replace it with a pair of tight, maroon trousers, a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of tan leathery sandals. When I finish ridding my face of the dark make-up, I head out of my room for dinner.

I take my seat, with out a word, and wait for somebody to say something.

"You did great." Says a cheery Halice, trying to break the ice. I smile slightly and nod, as a thank-you. I cross my ankles and straighten my back, because somebody could be watching this, who knows? There is a bright orange pasta that I keep looking at, multiple times, and it looks absolutely delicious. It looks like it is made of orange sauce, and spiral pasta dyed with carrot. May as well find out. I reach over and spoon some into my bowl. I take a silver fork, and load a portion of the pasta into my mouth. The pasta was as I expected, it tasted like carrot, yet the sauce was infused with the taste of orange, pumpkin, corn and the tart taste I can only identify as cloudberry. I quickly finish the meal, and excuse myself.

I should check out the recaps of the opening ceremony, so I walk to the living room, and take a seat. Daze soon joins me, and we watch as the crowd goes crazy for us. I finally get to see December's costume in its entirety. She is wearing a coal black dress, and seems to be covered in coal dust. Her blonde hair is in two braids, tied off with black ribbon. In her left hand she holds a silver pick-axe. Its not bad, but it could of been better.

I excuse myself, yet again, and go to my bedroom, and change into a silk night gown. I slip into bed, and close my eyes, yet sleep refuses to come. The door creaks slightly, which is strange, because I thought I closed the door.

"Goodnight Rarity" A person whispers. They are almost inaudible. I wonder who it was. The door creaks again, and snaps shut. That is when sleep comes, bearing good dreams.

* * *

**It's so short! I really had no idea what to write at all. I am also incredibly sorry for not updating, but I have been SO busy! Anyways... **

**xoxo, Jada.**


End file.
